Mon Petit Frere
by Michelle2
Summary: As Henri LeBeau dies in the arms of his brother, he remembers how wonderful it was to have Gambit as his brother. Focuses on Remy LeBeau's childhood and his relationship with Henri, Mercy, and Jean-Luc LeBeau, and Bella Donna Boudreaux. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Prologue

Mon Petit Frère[1]

Prologue

By:  Michelle

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**DISCLAIMER:  My fanfic is written for fun only.  I don't own the any of the characters, except the few I create.  For this Prologue, I used quotes from the _Gambit LS Part 1 of_ 4 to introduce my story.  I don't own any of them.**

**This is my first attempt at a comic X-men fanfic.  I hope everyone enjoys.**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_My name is Henri LeBeau.  I'm a thief on a mission.  _

_At the gate of the mansion, I look up at the moon as it slips behind a cloud.  It makes it even darker out here, allowing the navy uniform I'm wearing to blend in the shadows perfectly as I move past the security like a thief in the night.  _

_I have to admit though; the security in this place is heavy duty.  Not many would make it past the first line of defense, but I managed rather well.  Of course, I hope to God that my next job is less taxing.  I have to hand it to him.  He designed the security of this place extremely good, but not good enough to stop one of the top thieves in the world._

_As I reach one of the windows of the mansion, I can't help but admire the place.  It was definitely larger up close.  What really surprises me is that this place is a school.  To me, kings of men could live here.  _

_I slip into the mansion; I sneak around, not ready for my presence to be known yet.  I should be excited, but yet I am quite nervous.  It had been many years since I have seen him last.  Sure, I have talked to him on the phone and read his letters, but seeing him face to face again was an entirely different matter.  It's so much more personal.  _

"Tsk!  Tsk!"

_I knew it was him by the sound of his voice.  No.  That is a lie.  I knew it was him because of the glowing card digging into my neck.  I had been caught._

"Not good enough m'friend."  _He says to me._  "No moves.  Wouldn't want you to lose you head, neh?"

"Put da card away, Remy!"  _I know his power and though I had never officially told him, I am scared what he is capable of doing with it._  "You still a thief, I hope…"  _More like I pray._  "…not an assassin!"

"Henri?"  _I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was shocked to see me.  _"HENRI!"  _He embraces me in a hug so tight that I can hardly breathe.  I smiled, still amused to the fact that he has to bend down to hug me.  _"You son of a thief?  It's been too long!"

_He's right.  It has been way too long.  He lets go of his embrace and turns to assure his friends that everything is fine.  _

_The grumpy man in yellow spandex doesn't seem to understand how I got past the security system.  Honestly, I could have made it through with my eyes closed.  _

_The young woman the long brown hair with the distinctive white stripe is trying to figure out how he knew I was even here.  She must be Rogue, his girlfriend.  She is even more beautiful than he has described.  _

_The other woman with long white hair remains quiet like she understands something the others do not.  She must be Stormy, the one considers a sister.  _

_He excuses us both to catch up on old times.  As we walk to the railing, I can't help but notice his appearance.  _

_His hair, as always, is wild and crazy.  I can't help by envy him since I'm bald.  He had a part in causing that.  I just shave the rest off so no one can tell the difference. At least I can still grow a mustache.  _

_He covers his body armor with that long trench coat of his.  What made him chose fuchsia and black as part of his suit is beyond me.  To me, it makes him more noticeable.  Of course, I can't say anything.  My wife, Merci, wears red and our father wears green._

"Talk to me, Henri."

_He lights up a cigarette using his fingertips as I begin to tell him about the tithing and the assassins.  I can tell by the way he takes a drag that he does quite understand.  The last he heard, the peace was still in effect.  _

"But the peace?"

"Broken.  After your last trip down to the Big Easy, t'ings have been getting' ugly."  _I hate telling him the next part._  "The stinkin' brudda o' ya wife has stirred t'ings up again."

"JULIEN?!"  _His eyes widen and blaze red.  I don't know if he is more shocked or afraid at the fact.  He was always so hard to read.  _"He's dead.  I saw him die!"

_Denial.  I was expecting that_.  "Not all t'ings are as dey seem bro'.  You know dat!"  _I explain to him._  "Come home, Remy.  It's family.  Ain't nothin' more important than that!"

_Before I got an answer from him, it him me.  An arrow in my heart._

"HENRI!"

_I feel his arms catch me as I fall to the ground._  "It's them, Remy……….the Assassin's Guild……..They don't want the tithing to take place…..….You're needed.  You know dere ways………Don't let dem get it……..It's ours………We've earned it………use what you know………find out what you don't.!

"What I knew of the Assassins died with Bella Donna, Henri."  _He replies to me.  _"I'm sorry."

"Not all t'ings are as dey seem bro'."  _I grind down on my teeth as the pain shoots through my body.  I don't know if I am in more pain from the arrow or his reply._ "Go see for yourself."

_His next words are a blur to me.  I know if it was because I didn't want to here them or because I couldn't.  _

"Take me……..home Remy."  _I can barely say._  "Take me to our father…"

_I squint through my eyes as I look up in his watery eyes.  I didn't think this would be the last time I saw him.  My life flashes slowly before my eyes.  I can't remember anything more clearly than the images of him.  The images of Remy LeBeau, mon petit frère._

  


* * *

[1] My little brother   


	2. Ten Years Fly By

Mon Petit Frère

Chapter I:  Ten Years Fly By

By:  Michelle

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**DISCLAIMER:  My fanfic is written for fun only.  I don't own the any of the characters, except the few I create.  Parts of this chapter was based off of The Gambit Series 1-25.  **

**Also, this chapter does hint rape.  I hope I don't offend anyone.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Take me……..home Remy."  _I can barely say._  "Take me to our father…"

_I squint through my eyes as I look up in his watery eyes.  I didn't think this would be the last time I saw him.  My life flashes slowly before my eyes.  I can't remember anything more clearly than the images of him.  The images of Remy LeBeau, mon petit frère._

"Yes…brother."

**_*****_****_JUNE 28, 1981_****_*******_**

"Henri."  Merci LeBeau said to her dazed husband.  "Henri, are you alright?"  She reached out and touched his hand causing him to jump.  

Henri LeBeau snapped from his daze.  "What?  Is the food here?"

"Non."  Merci looked at her husband with worry.  He had been acting extremely strange all night.  "Henri, is something wrong?  Do you want to leave?"

"Non."  He replied.  It was such a rare occasion for them to spend a nice quiet evening alone together.  He was in one of the most expensive restaurants in the Vieux Carre with his beautiful wife.  What more could he ask for?  Nothing.  He hung his head slightly, feeling bad he was ruining the evening.  "I'm sorry, Mercy.  My mind is just wondering."

"Ya look stressed."  She said as she watched him run his fingers through his hair.  "Ya gonna make ya'self go bald."

"Like that will ever happen."  He smiled slightly.  He knew that was a lie.  His hair was already beginning to thinnen.  He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Cher, what's wrong?"  

He was going to answer her, but he was not fast enough.

"Let me guess."  Merci traced the rim of the wine glass with her finger carefully avoiding the look in his eye.  "It has something to do wit ya pere."

"Oui."  Henri sighed.  _She knows me to well_.  "I swear Merci.  I think the older he gets; the more crazier he gets."

"Well, ya know ya Pere.  Ya should be use to the stuff he does by now."  She reminded his.  She knew quite well how stubborn her father-in-law, Jean-Luc could be.

"Yeah, I know him."  He answered back.  "And I have the feeling he's doing something extremely insane tonight.  And… I bet it has to do with that break in he did with Antiquity two days ago.  Why suppose he gave us the night off.  He's up to something.  I just know it and its driving me crazy just thinking about it."

_Not this again_.  Mercy sighed.  _I hate it when he gets like this.  He just gets so moody._  She smiled to herself knowing a way to get him out of his mood.  "It's alright Cher.  I know a way to relax your mind."  She bit her lip and slid her foot up his pant leg.

"What?"  _OH._  He looked into her eyes and smiled knowing exactly what she was talking about.  "Chere, we haven't even had dinner yet and you are offering me dessert."

"Maybe."  She smiled mischievously.  "If ya good."

"Ya know I will be."  He took her hand in his and raised it up to his lips.  He kissed the back of her hand.  "Cuz ya know dis LeBeau's got a sweet tooth."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They walked hand and hand up the front steps of the porch.  The evening went perfectly after Henri filled his mind with _other_ thoughts.  At the door, he pulled out his keys to unlock it, but Mercy stopped him.

"What?"  Henri turned to his wife wondering why she did that.

"Je'taime."  Merci replied as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.  

"Je'taime, aussi."  He replied as he gazed at his wife who was succeeding in seducing him.  Using his skillful fingers, he unclipped her hair allowing it to fall loosely along her back.  He traced his hand down her body.  She was wearing a long sleeveless red dress with a slit up the side and extremely low neckline.  He had already thought about a dozen ways of stripping her of the garment at dinner and was currently adding a few more to the list.  He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him.  

Merci smiled as she felt Henri up against her.  "Glad ya in a better mood."

"Moi aussi."  He replied as he crashed his mouth upon hers.  He could feel her run her fingers through his hair with one hand as the other began to explore.  In return, he traced his finger down her spine.  They were so into the moment that they didn't even hear the door open.

"You too are worse than a couple of horny teenagers."

Henri and Mercy separated.  "Bonsoir Uncle Belize.  What are you doing here tonight?  I thought you were with Pere."

"I was."  Belize Marceaux answered.  "Den ya pere went ova da deep end."

Belize was Jean-Luc's best friend and brother-in-law, and the Harvest Master to the Guild of the Thieves.  

"What'd he do now?"  Henri asked dreading the answer.

"Why don't you go see fo ya'self?"  Belize said to his nephew as he headed towards his car.  "Den, maybe, just maybe, ya can talk some sense in dat thick skull of his."

"Like that will help."  _Mon Dieu.  What has he done now?_  Henri sighed as he and Merci walked into the house and closed the door behind them.  "Pere."

"Come see."  His father called from his spot on the couch.

Henri sighed.  _I'm afraid too._  He was dreading to see what his father stole this time.  His father was the King of Thieves, a title that suited him well.  The man was capable of stealing anything.  Just a few weeks ago, his father stole Queen Elizabeth II's crown jewels.  He grabbed Mercy's hand for support as he walked over to his father.

His jaw nearly hit the floor.  He couldn't believe his eyes.  His father was holding a small bundle in his arms.  _Maybe it's a puppy._  He couldn't make out what it was at first, but had a feeling he already knew.  _Please be a puppy._  He could see small movements coming from it, but that wasn't the first clue to figure out it was a baby.  The crying was.  _Why couldn't it be a puppy?_

"Shh petite."  Jean-Luc rocked the baby in his arms.  "Dat's right, Shh."

_Mon Dieu.  He's kidnapping now.  What possessed him to stoop so low?_  Henri stood dumbfounded in front of his father.  He didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Fils, what are ya doin' just standing dere like a statue?"  Jean-Luc questioned pretending he was clueless to his son's shocked expression.  "Come see."

Henri, followed by Mercy who was just as shocked as he was, walked slowly to the couch and sat next to him.  Before he could object, Jean-Luc placed the baby in his arms.

The baby was tiny, feeling as light as a feather in his arms.  The he couldn't be more than a few old.  He unwrapped him carefully confirming that he was a boy.  He noticed the birthmark on his inner thigh before quickly covering him up.  He looked more closer at him.  The baby may have had a small amount of hair on his head, but it was the prettiest color he had ever seen.  The auburn curls were as soft as silk and so was his skin.  

Henri didn't quite understand why his father brought him home, until he looked at his eyes.  They weren't like anything he had ever seen before.  They were black sclera with red pupils.  "Le Diable Blanc."  He whispered under his breath and Jean-Luc took the baby from him.  

Mercy grabbed her husband's hand.  She couldn't believe it herself.

"What's the matter wit' you two?"  Jean-Luc said as he looked at their blank expressions.  "Ya thought I made up dose stories."

They didn't answer him.  

His eyes narrowed in on them.  "I may be old, but I ain't senile."

_I can argue with that.  "_Pere dat's….but he's….why is he here?"  _Great arguing Henri._

"Oui, his is Le Diable Blanc.  Oui he is a baby.  And, he is here because I couldn't allow him to grow up as one of Antiquary's slaves."  Jean-Luc answered and turned his attention to the baby.  "Ain't dat right, petite.  Yeah.  Huh."  He played with a teddy bear causing the baby to smile.

Henri took a deep breath as he heard his father talking to the baby.  He silently wondered if his father did that to him.  

"What we gonna call ya, huh?"  Jean-Luc smiled as the baby squirmed happily in his arms.  "How about we call you Remy.  Huh.  Ya like dat petite."  He felt a tiny hand wrap around his finger.   "Den Remy it is."

"Pere."  Henri couldn't believe his ears.  Was his father actually considering keeping him.  "Pere, you can't keep him.  The Thieves Guild went nuts when Marius Boudreaux had his little girl two months back.  Imagine what the Assassins Guild will do if you keep him."

"I know Henri."  Jean-Luc said with a hint of sadness in his voice.  "I'm going to bring him to Fagan in the morning, where he can be safe until it's time."  

************June 29, 1981************

Henri watched as his father moped around.  He hadn't seen him this depressed since his mother died, and that was over 30 years ago.  He couldn't blame him though.  Baby Remy seemed to charm everyone in the household, including the dogs.  It was a shame they had to give him to Fagan for protection.

Fagan was the slime of the earth, a cross between a greasy used car salesman and a lawyer.  His father was a Thief and his mother was an Assassin.  It was a deadly combination, but like the children from mixed Guild marriages, he was rejected by both sides.  So, Fagan was put in charge of the over the children's guild.  Under Fagan's mob, orphans and runaways could find food and shelter.  In return, they were trained to be pickpockets to pay him back.  Depending on age, each child was required to steal a certain amount of valuables per day.  The older children helped the younger children learn how to read and write, as well as become master pickpockets. 

In a nutshell, placing Remy in Fagan's care was not the greatest idea in the world, but they had no other choice.  Jean-Luc planned to check on him as much as he could.  Plus, if anything happened to Remy while in Fagan's care, Jean-Luc would kill Fagan in a seconds notice.  For now, they just had to wait until it was time.

************August 12, 1984*************

Henri looked over to his nephew in the high chair.  Etienne Marceaux was having his first birthday.  Currently, the little blonde hair boy was covered with cake.  He succeeded in getting more on himself than in his mouth.  Celeste, Henri's aunt and Etienne's mother, couldn't help but laugh and take a few pictures before she went to clean him up.

He sighed as he thought a bout Remy.  _That poor boy didn't even get a first birthday party…or a second…or a third.  Mon Dieu, has it been that many years already._  He knew his father was thinking of the same thing, but there was nothing they could do about it.  It was still to dangerous.  

"Here's the birthday boy."  Celeste said as she handed the cleaned up Etienne to her husband.  "He's all cleaned up for his pere."

"That's my boy."  Belize said as he took his youngest son into his arms.  Then, he looked up to his wife.  "Where's Theoren?"

"He's playing that Atari thing you got him last week."

"Again."  Belize laughed and looked over to his friends.  "Ya don't know how much he begged me for dat thing.  So, I stole it de last time we went to the electronic store.  I bring it home and he knew how to hook de thing up.  I felt so stupid.  Times have certainly changed since I was a kid 90 something years ago."

"Are we really that old?"  Jean-Luc thought for a moment.  The Elixir they took every seven years prolonged their life.  He may have looked in his 40s, but he was actually 104 years old.  He has seen the world change before his eyes.  He wouldn't trade it for anything.

"We're not."  Henri smiled as he pulled Merci onto his lap.  They were some of the youngest ones in the Guild who had taken the Elixir. They may have looked 25, but Henri was 41 and Mercy was 38.   "Just ya'll."

"Very funny fils."  Jean-Luc replied.

"You know."  Belize addressed Jean-Luc.  "I won't be surprised when dese kids outdo us one day.  Maybe it's time we start changing our ways before dese kids pass us up."

"Let's not have this discussion anymore."  Jean-Luc replied getting highly offended with the topic of change.  He knew Belize was talking about changing the ways of the Guild again and it really was starting to work his nerves.

"Oh come on Jean."  Belize began to argue as always.  "You know I'm right.  Times are changing and so should the Guild.  The ways of the Old Kingdom are in the past.  This is the 20th century, not the 19th."

"Belize."  He gave him one of those if looks could kill glares.  "Let's change the subject."

Henri watched as his uncle fought back to speak what he felt about the situation.  He knew Belize was the only one brave enough to challenge his father on the issue of change.  One day, it would be the death of him.

Belize sighed in defeat as he hugged Etienne.  _Time to change the subject_.  "So, ya think LSU is going to go to the Sugar bowl this year?"

_Wise move Uncle.  Wise move.  _Henri thought as he kissed Mercy on the back of the neck.

********Lundi Gras 1988********

Remy and his friend Conner looked into the crowd from their hiding place in the alley.  Bourbon Street was packed with people celebrating the festivities before Mardi Gras.

"Do ya th'nk we can out due yesterday?"  Conner asked eagerly.

"Are ya kiddin' me?"  Remy replied as he eyed up his targets through his sunglasses.  "Look at all dem stupid drunk tourists out dere.  It's gonna be like takin' candy from a baby."  

^^^^

The day proved to be very fruitful for the young pickpockets.  They were so wrapped up in their work that they didn't realize it was dark outside.  

"We cleaned up real good today.'  Conner said stuffing the rest of his pickings into his pockets.  

"Yeah."  Remy admitted.  "But if we don't be getting' back soon, Fagan will have our hides."

As they began to walk back to Fagan's place, they didn't realize they were being followed.  The man behind them studied them closely.  What are such pretty little boys doing out at this time of night, and all alone?  He bit his lip as the dirty thoughts that ran through his mind.  He was so lost in thought; he accidentally gave away himself by stumbling over a pile of beer cans.  

The two boys turned around to see the figure staring at them.  

"Hey boys."  The man said.  "I didn't mean to frighten ya.  I was wondering if you two know how to get to the Saenger Theatre."

Remy cringed at the feeling he was getting from the man as Conner began talking to him.  For a split second, he thought he could feel the lust them man had for them as he noticed the man slowly backed them up into a corner.

"What's the matter?"  The man asked eying his prey.  "I'm not gonna hurt ya.  Just gonna play some games."  He said innocently.  "That's all."  

"No."

^^^^^^^^

Remy returned back to Fagan's the next morning all alone.  His face was streaked with tears and his whole body hurt.  He felt so violated.

He walked passed everyone ashamed of himself.  In one night, he lost all his money, his friend, his innocence, and his self-esteem.  He never felt lower than he did at this moment.  

He found his bear he hid, grabbed a blanket and pillow, and curled up in the corner of the room.  _Why do bad things happen to me?  Why doesn't anybody want to love me?  Why do they only want to hurt me?  _He tighten his eyes let a few tear roll down.  _You can't show anybody that they hurt you.  You have to be strong.  Mask you real feelings_.  

_Jean-Luc is going to kill me._  Fagan though as the looked over to Remy curled up in a little ball.  He knew what had happened.  _I can't let Jean-Luc find out about this.  _

************May 5, 1991************

"Everything is gonna be alright, Celeste."  Jean-Luc assured his grieving sister.

"How can ya say everything is gonna be alright?"  Celeste cried as she pushed her brother away from her.  "Belize is dead.  Those fuckin' Assassins took my husband away from me and left my boys fatherless."

"I'll make sure they pay."  Jean-Luc said feeling guilty that he was actually the one took his brother-in-law out, but his sister didn't need to know that fact.  "I promise."

"What am I gonna do Jean?"  Celeste cried against his shoulder.  "I don't know if I am goin' ta be able ta make it without Belize.  How am I goin' ta raise my boys without him?"

"Celeste, it's gonna be alright."  Jean-Luc comforted her.  "I'm goin' ta make sure ya boys git a good education and have food in deir bellies.  Don't be worryin' 'bout de bills, Soeur, I'll take care of dem.  Ya gonna make it through dis.  D'accord.  Ya not alone."

"Merci, Frère."  Celeste held him tight.  "I don't know what I'd do without a brother like you."

^^^^^^^

Henri felt like he was going to hurl at his uncle's funeral.  He hated seeing his family and friends being buried.  It's not easy being a thief.  The Elixir may have prolonged their lives, but nothing could save them from an Assassins death blow.  

He felt so bad for his Aunt Celeste.  She begged his father to give her the Elixir so she could never leave Belize's side.  _They had been inseperatable since they were introduced to each other.  It must be hard for her to lose the only man she ever loved.  I don't know what I'd do without Mercy.  _He thought as he squeezed her hand.

His eyes turned their attention to his young cousins.  It took so long for Celeste to get Belize to start a family with her especially since his father had him running around on jobs all the time.  _It was a shame they lost their father.  They are still young._

Etienne looked as confused as ever.  _Poor thing doesn't know what to think.  He's not even eight and already he lost his father.  _Henri took a deep breath at the thought.  Most Thieves' children lost their mothers at an early age, not their fathers.  Henri, himself, lost his mother when he was six, but Tante Matte was always there to fill in that emptiness.  

Henri watched as Theoren fought the tears in his eyes as he looked at his father's lifeless body in the casket.  _He's only fourteen and now he's the head of the house.  He's a smart as a whip.  He's going to become a good Harvest Master when he is old enough.  _

Henri sighed not sure how to comfort the two of them.  He loved children, but he and Mercy were not able to have any of their own.  He felt so helpless.

^^^^^^^^

Later that night, while in bed, Henri pulled Mercy closer to him.  She cuddled against him and played with his chest hair.  She knew something was wrong.

"Mercy."  Henry spoke softly as he grabbed her hand.

"Oui m'amour."  

"What would you do if I died?"  He asked.  

Mercy looked up at him wondering why he would ask such a question.  _Is this a joke?_  "Henri, don't scare me with questions like that?"

"I'm serious."  He sat up and looked at her.  "What would you do?"

"Henri."  _I'm stronger than this._  Her eyes filled with tears knowing he really was serious about the question.  "I don't know."  She hung her head.  "I guess I'd leave."

"Why?"

"Ta git away from the pain."  She looked up at him.  "Why ya asking me dis?"

"I didn't mean ta upset ya."  Henri pulled her close.  "I don't want ya ta hurt if something happened ta me.  I'd want ya ta move on.  Start a new life."

"Easier said dan done."  Merci replied.  "You are my life."

************July 16, 1991*************

Jean-Luc signed for some of his hired men to move in on a young blonde haired girl walking out of the ice cream shop.  She was brave to be walking alone, especially in the streets and alley ways of New Orleans, but she was no ordinary girl.  She was Bella Donna Boudreaux, daughter of Marius Boudreaux the Patriarch of the Premiere clan of the Assassin's Guild.  

"Where are you?"  Jean-Luc whispered under his breath as he watched his plan set in motion.  "There you are."

Remy looked down at the alley below him seeing the young girl being surrounded by thugs.  From past experiences, he eyed the two men with hatred.  He wasn't going to let someone else be a victim if he could stop it.  He pulled out two sledge hammers from a hiding spot on the roof and slowly climbed down the ladder.

Bella licked her ice cream sensing something was wrong.  She slowly pulled a dagger out of her jacket ready to kill when out of nowhere a young boy ambushed her assailants.  He stood proudly seeing the two men knocked unconscious.

"Whatcha did dat for?"  Bella fussed at him.  

"Cuz ya needed my help."  The boy answered as he balanced one of the sledge hammers on his finger.  

"No I didn't."  Bella threw her dagger as the sledge hammer.  Then, she folded her arms.

Remy looked at the dagger stick in the handle of the sledge hammer.  "Where'd ya learn ta do dat?"

"My Daddy taught me."  She answered proudly.

_Must be nice._  He looked at the beautiful girl before him.  _She's pretty._  "What's ya name?"

"Bella, Bella Donna Boudreaux."  She answered holding her head high.  "What's yours?"

"Remy."

"Nice to meet ya."  She said coming closer to him getting a better look at him.  "Are dose ya real eyes?"

Remy closed his eyes just realizing he didn't have his sunglasses on.  He nodded waiting for her to run and scream from him.

"De're pretty."  She admitted honestly.  

Remy opened his eyes.  No one's ever told me that before.  "So are yours."  He replied noting her violet ones.

Jean-Luc smiled as the meeting went according to plan as the two left the alley way together.  Time for phase two.  

^^^^^^^

Henri watched as his father strolled around the house like he was king of the world.  "You're in a good mood today.  Do I dare ask why?"

Jean-Luc laughed.  "It's time."

"Time for what?"

Jean-Luc just smiled at him and left the room.  

Henri thought for a moment.  _What was that all about?_  He took a sip of his drink.  _Crazy old fool._  Then, it hit him and he spit out his drink.  "Pere!!!"

************July 18, 1991************

_Boy is this guy dumb._  Remy thought as he eyed up his target.  The man exchanged a piece of jewelry for a wad of bills.  His mouth drooled as he took guesses at what the amount was.

The man shoved the money in his wallet then in his long black trench coat.  Remy thought it looked rather suspicious though.  It was way to hot to be wearing that in New Orleans in the middle of the summer.  

Remy pushed up his sunglasses from his hiding spot as he looked the man over again.  His hair was long and pulled into a ponytail.  He had a mustache and a small tuff of hair under his lower lip.  Besides the big wad of bills the man just received, he looked rich.  

As the man turned around, Remy decided to make his move.  He made no sound as he snuck up on the man and reached carefully in his pocket.  He bit down on his lip as his hand grabbed a hold of the wallet.  _Yes.  I got it._  He pulled his hand slowly out.  _Boy is this man going to be surprised when he gets home and finds himself poor._

Remy turned around ready to make a run when he felt a large hand grab a hold of his hair.  His sunglasses felt to the floor as felt his head jerk back.  He had been caught.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:            **

**Yes, I changed ****Belize**** Marceaux's story to fit my fanfic.  Jean-Luc had to kill him after he had his two sons in order to have them.  It doesn't make much sense in the comics that he was killed in the 1930s or 1940s, but had children around the age of Remy.**

**Oh.  I'll try do as much of the accents as I can.  It's just so hard with the spell checker.  And, I apologize if I write any French words or sayings wrong.  I blame it all on my French teacher in high school that talked more about her boyfriends than French lessons.  **


	3. Bringing Home Remy Day 1

Mon Petit Frère

Chapter II:  Bringing Home Remy --- Day 1

By:  Michelle

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**DISCLAIMER:  My fanfic is written for fun only.  I don't own the any of the characters, except the few I create.  A part of this chapter was based off of The Gambit Series 1-25.  **

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**********July 18, 1991**********

Remy's eyes watered as he fell down to his knees.  He knew better than to cry for help.  That would only piss the man off.  Besides, who cared about the little orphan boy anyway?

_I'm scaring him._  "Calm down, petite."  The man said to him.  "I'll let you go, if you promise not to run."

"Yes sir."  Remy replied softly.  As he felt the man's release, he took off running.  He didn't get very far though.  Just a few feet away from the man, he tripped over a beer bottle.  He tried to brace himself with his hands, but was cut by a piece of glass.  

Jean-Luc sighed.  _He had to run didn't he._

Remy looked at his hand to see a small piece of glass in his hand.  The wound burned him, but at the moment he didn't care.  "Git away from me."  He cried as he backed up from the man approaching him.  

"I'm not gonna hurt ya petite."  Jean-Luc bent down and pulled out his Swiss-army knife.

Tears rolled down Remy's cheeks when he saw the knife.  _I don't want to die._  He breathing became heavier as the man reached for him.

"It's alright petite."  Jean-Luc said trying to comfort him.  "Let me see that."  He took the boy's hand and looked at the piece of glass sticking from it.  

 "Please don't kill me."  Remy pleaded.  "I didn't mean to take your wallet." 

"I'm not gonna hurt ya."  He opened up the contents of the knife until he found the tweezers.  "My name's Jean-Luc LeBeau.  What's ya name, petite?"  He asked trying to keep the boy focused away from the pain.

"Remy."  He replied softly as he began to relax.

"That's a good French name."  He replied.  "Did ya parents give ya dat name?"  

Remy sniffled.  "Remy ain't got no parents."  _Cuz I'm a devil._  He said and bit down on his lip as the man pulled out the piece of glass.

Jean-Luc pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around Remy's hand.  "There.  All better."  He looked at Remy for the first time in ten years. 

_Mon Dieu._  Remy was short for his age, much shorter than his nephew Etienne.  He's clothes were too small for him and he was filthy.  He was so skinny he could actually see the boy's ribs.  Black circles hung under the beautiful ruby red eyes of his.  His hair was down to his chin, knotted and greasy.  _I should have come for him sooner._  

Remy looked at his hand.  It still hurt him, but he knew he was going to be OK.  _Fagan's gonna be mad at me for getting hurt again._  He picked up the wallet on the ground next to him and handed to Jean-Luc.  

"Merci beaucoup."  Jean-Luc listened to the growling boy's stomach.  "Ya hungry Remy."

"Yes."  

"Come on."  Jean-Luc said and dusted himself off.  "Let's go git ya something to eat."  He extended his hand out.

Remy looked at Jean-Luc and thought for a moment.  _Do I go with this man?  Or do I face Mr. Fagan?_  Then, he took his hand.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy looked out the truck window with wide eyes seeing the scenery change.  _I ain't ever been out of the city before._  He began to stand up in his seat.  _Hell, I ain't even been in a car before._

"Petit, ya gonna havta stay in de seat belt."  Jean-Luc said as he tried to buckle him in while driving.

Remy jumped as Jean-Luc reached for him.  At the moment, he had mixed feelings about the man in the car with him.  _Jean-Luc seems like a nice man, but he looks like he could get mean if you make him mad.  I better not make him mad._  He thought as he settled down in the seat.  

Jean-Luc smiled as Remy sat still allowing him to buckle the seat belt.  

_Why is he being nice to me anyway?_  Remy thought as he stared at Jean-Luc.  _Maybe he's lying about taking me to get some food.  Maybe he's just like the rest._  He took a deep breath and scooted closer to the door.  

Jean-Luc caught his movements in the corner of his eye.  _What's wrong with the boy?  He's afraid of me.  I don't get it._  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy's eyes widened as he climbed out of the truck.  _That's a big house_.

"Come on petite."  

Remy followed him, but kept his distance just in case.  Not like it would help him to run away.  He didn't know where the hell he was.  Jean-Luc's house was in the middle of the swamp.

"Come on."  Jean-Luc opened the door and laughed slightly as Remy peeked in.  

Remy looked inside and looked up at Jean-Luc.  "Dis ya house."

"Yeah, dis my house my house."  Jean-Luc closed the door as Remy began to explore.  "Let's git ya something ta eat."

He nodded and eyed up the valuables in the room.  _I could have a field day in here.  Fagan would probably forget about my hurt hand if I stole him some of this stuff._  He turned his attention back to Jean-Luc and followed him in the kitchen.

"Sit here while I be gitting ya some food."  Jean-Luc said as he pulled out a chair for him.

Remy waited until he walked over to the fridge before he decided to sit down.  

"Ya like gumbo."  

Remy nodded.  He didn't know what the hell Jean-Luc was planning on giving him and he really didn't care.  _Beggars can't be choosy._  He was starving and would eat anything anyone gave him at the moment.  

Jean-Luc listened to his stomach growl again while he began reheating the pre-made gumbo and making rice on the stove.  He opened the loaf of French bread on the counter and cut a few pieces.  He then grabbed the tub of butter out of the fridge and buttered the bread.  He took a piece himself and put the rest in front of Remy who devoured it like he hadn't eaten in days.  _I'm gonna have ta have a few words with Fagan about this._

As Remy finished the last piece of bread, Jean-Luc put a hot bowl of gumbo in front of him and sat on the other side of the table with his own.  He grabbed the spoon and dug in.  He felt like such a pig, but he couldn't help it.  It was the best thing he had ever eaten in his life.  

_Damn.  That boy is really hungry._  Jean-Luc thought as he watched Remy devour the gumbo_.  He's real protective of that bowl too._  He noticed how he was holding the bowl close to him.  _Almost like he's afraid I'm gonna take it away from him._  He placed his own bowl down as he listened the spoon hitting the bottom of Remy's bowl.  "Ya want some more petite."

_More._  Remy nodded and allowed him to take the bowl from him.  _This must be heaven._  He thought as a full bowl was placed in front of him again along with a glass of ice tea.  

Jean-Luc went to settle back down in his chair when he heard the front door open.  "Stay here petite."  He got up seeing the boy had no plans of moving anytime soon.

He walked out into the den to find his son.  "Where've ya been?"  

"Out."  Henri replied.  

"He's here."

"Who's here?"  Henri's eyes widened.  "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen."  Jean-Luc sighed.  "Eating his second bowl of gumbo."

"I have a feeling Fagan's in deep shit."   

"He's gonna hear it from me."  He replied.  "He might not live by the time today's up."

"Don't go all assassin on me Pere."

"Can't make any promises wit dat."  Jean-Luc looked around the room.  "Where's Mercy?"

"She's letting the dogs back in."  He paused as he thought for a moment.  His father's two Rottweilers, Garner and Brier, were trained to attack any intruders.  They were mean suckers and would do anything to protect their family.  "Oh shit."

Jean-Luc flew back into the kitchen only to find his trained attack dogs acting like little puppies.  _Mon Dieu._  Remy sat in the chair giggling as the two dogs licked him.  

"Is he alright?"  _Well that's something you don't see any day._  

"He's fine."  Jean-Luc walked slowly over trying to figure out how his dogs were calm and playful with the boy.  _He's definitely special._  Remy looked up to him with his ruby red eyes.  They were glowing bright at him.  It was like he could almost feel what he was feeling.  _Happy._

"Ya have big doggies."  He said to him as he pet the dogs.  "Do dey know any tricks?"

"Not yet."  Jean-Luc smiled.  "Ya know.  Dey like ya petite."  He stooped down next to him.  "Maybe if ya stay for a few days, ya can help me teach dem."

Remy thought for a moment.  Everything was happening so fast.  First, this man catches him stealing his wallet.  Then, he brings him home and gives him something to eat.  Now, he's asking him to stay.  

"How bout dat petite."  Jean-Luc said waiting for an answer from the boy, but was interrupted before he could hear an answer.

"There you are Henri."  Merci said as she walked into the kitchen.  The dogs growled at her briefly causing her to jump.  _Stupid mutts._  Then she noticed the boy next to her father-in-law.  

Jean-Luc smiled seeing both his son and daughter-in-law with their jaws on the floor.  He stood up. "This is Remy."  

They remained silent as Remy looked at them with his ruby eyes.  _Le Diable Blanc._

"Remy, this is my son Henri and his wife Mercy."  Jean-Luc said to him.  

"Hi."  Remy said softly feeling slightly uncomfortable with them staring at him.  _Where are my sunglasses?  _He hung his head down to avoid looking into their perfect eyes.

"Henri, Mercy."  Jean-Luc gave them a look.

"Sorry Pere."  Henri said breaking the awkwardness in the room.  "It's been an unusual day."

Mercy smiled knowing what her husband was hinting at.  She walked over and stooped down by Remy's chair.  "Bonjour cher.  Ya enjoying my gumbo."

"Yeah."  Remy carefully lifted his eyes to look at her.  _She's pretty like my friend Bella._  He thought seeing her long blonde hair.  _But Bella don't got big titties.  _

"I caught dat cher."  Mercy giggled as she lifted his chin to meet her gaze.  

He smiled as he rubbed his nose.

"What happened to ya hand cher?"  She asked as she looked at his hand wrapped by the bloody handkerchief.  

"Remy dun fell."  

"He tripped and fell on a piece of glass."  Jean-Luc added noticing how Remy was allowing Mercy to touch him.  "I pulled the glass out and wrapped it in my handkerchief."

"Did ya call Tante?"  She asked worried it would get infected.

"I called her shortly after we got in."  He explained.  "She should be here in about twenty minutes."

"Well, in the meantime, don't ya think we should clean it some?"  Henri said as stooped down next to his wife.  "Let's see dat hand o' yas petit."

Remy jumped slightly as Henri reached for his hand.  

"It's alright cher."  Mercy pushed her husband back from him.  

"Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela_?_" _ Why did he do that?_  Henri stood back up and looked at his father with questioning eyes.  

"Je mets't sait." _   I don't know._  Jean-Luc replied getting steamed with the thoughts of hurting Fagan.  

"Je'll vous dit deux ultérieur."  _ I'll tell you two later._  Mercy said as she took Remy's hand and began unwrapping it.  "Now would one o' ya git me some water and a washcloth."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tante Matte opened the door to the LeBeau mansion and began strutting around like she owned the place.  _Hey, I'm here half the time anyway._  "Jean, dis betta be something important."  _Pain in my ass.  Been knowing him way too long.  She_ fussed as she walked to the kitchen.  "I betta not have drove all de way from Slidell ta be findin' out ya got a sick dog."  When she walked in the kitchen and saw the familiar red ruby eyes, her mood changed.  "Who dis _ange_ be?"   

Jean-Luc placed a hand on the boy's shoulder causing him to jump.  "Dis is Remy."  

Mercy got out of the way to let the healer work her magic.  

Tante Matte smiled and looked at his hand.  "Dat's a nasty cut ya got dere."  She said softly as she examined the wound.  "Tante got something to make it better."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."  Jean-Luc said as he left the room.  

Tante looked over to Mercy and Henri who just shrugged.  They knew better than to question him.  Especially, since they noticed him take the cordless phone with him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^66

Remy whinced as Tante Matte cleaned his wound with her special mixes.  

"It's alright _ange_."  Her soft and gentle voice soothed him.  "I just gotta make sure it's clean real good."

Remy nodded but couldn't help but cry.  He made no sound as the tears rolled down his cheek.  Not even a sniffle.  

"There, there."  Tante wiped his tears away with a tissue.  "You a brave boy."  As she pulled away the tissue, she noticed the soot on it.  _Poor child._  _This just breaks my heart.  Jean should have gotten him sooner._   

Jean-Luc made an appearance again.  There was no hiding the fact that he looked like he could kill someone.  However, he stayed calm for the boy's sake.  "I ran him some bath water."  He said knowing Tante was about to make the suggestion.  "Come on.  Let's get you cleaned up."  He extended his hand to Remy again.

_I can trust him.  He didn't lie.  He gave me food and he never hurt me. _ Remy looked at the hand again and took it.  

"Jean, wait up."  Tante rushed after him along with Mercy and Henri.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"We can't all give him a bath."  Jean-Luc said as he turned around to face his followers.  "Come Henri."

"Actually, Pere I don't think that's such a good idea."  Merci said stepping in.  "I think Tante and I better handle this."

"Nonsense."  He replied.  "He's a young man.  We will take care of it.  Why don't you too find something for him to change into until we get him some proper clothes?

Once in the bathroom, Jean-Luc rolled up his sleeve and tested the water to make sure it was still warm.  

Remy looked down at the tub of water, then over at Henri digging for items in the closet.  _What's going on?_

"I found that lice shampoo we used on Etienne a few months back."  Henri said as he handed the bottle to his father.

"Tres bon."  Jean-Luc looked at Remy's dirty attire.  "We need to get ya cleaned up."  He took off Remy's shirt and tossed it aside.  _Mon Dieu, he's so skinny I can see his ribs._

Remy backed up away form them, but found himself trapped.  His heart rate increased with all the bad memories flooded his mind.

Jean-Luc paid it no mind as he reached to unbuckle his jeans.  

"No."  Remy said softly pushing his hand away.  He looked around for help only to see Jean-Luc and Henri.  Where are the nice ladies?  When Jean-Luc reached for him again, he screamed.  "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Tante was back in the bathroom faster than Jean-Luc and Henri could react to the scream.  "GET OUT BOTH OF YOU NOW."  She pushed them away and signaled for Mercy to join Remy.  "We will take care of this."

"Calm down cher."  Merci said as she listened to his heavy breathing.  "Dey weren't gonna hurt ya."

Jean-Luc tried to get past her.  "Tante why…"

"Jean just stay out.  D'accord."  She said more calmly.  "He's scared."

"Of what."

"Just stay here."  She closed the door and turned her attention to Remy.  "Hey ange.  You alright."

Remy nodded feeling a little more comfortable.  

"OK."  Tante Matte smiled at him.  "Come here."  She watched as he walked slowly away from Mercy to her.  "Dat's my boy."  She said brushing his bangs out of his eyes.  "Now why'd ya scream like dat?"

Remy looked into her eyes and felt her concern and trust.  "Cuz Remy don't like bein' touched."  He replied.  "It hurts when de men touch."

_Mon Dieu, this poor baby._  Tante wanted to cry.  "It's alright baby.  Nobody here is gonna to hurt ya.  OK."  She watched as Remy looked at her confused and unsure.  "Jean-Luc and Henri were just trying ta give ya bath.  Dey just wanted to help ya.  Dey didn't mean ta scare ya.  OK."  She waited until Remy nodded before she made her next move.  "Now ange.  Let's get ya cleaned up."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Henri watched as he father paced in front of the door in the bathroom.  He could understand every single French curse he was mumbling and knew it wasn't going to be long before he snapped.

Mercy slowly opened the door and closed it behind her.  She could see the anger burning in her father-in-law's eyes as he waited for her to speak.  "He was scared Poppa."  

"OF WHAT?"

"Men.  Poppa, He's been…"  Mercy paused.  She couldn't bear saying the words.  She looked into her father-in-law's eyes knowing he knew what she was talking about.

Jean-Luc's eyes widened with anger.  _FAGAN'S A DEAD MAN._ He mumbled under his breath and stormed off.

"Mercy, are you sure?"  Henri asked his wife hoping she was wrong.  

"Why do you think he flinches or jumps whenever you or your father touches him?"  She folded her arms and leaned on the door.  

Henri hung his head feeling ashamed they couldn't do anything to prevent it.  

"Henri come on."  Jean-Luc walked towards them as he loaded his guns.  "We're gonna pay Fagan a little visit."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

In the tub, Remy closed his eyes as Tante Matte poured a cup over water over his head.  He remained still as she began scrubbing his hair with shampoo.  He peeked one eye open to see her smile at him.  

"Ya alright ange?"  She said softly as lowered her hands and looked at his beautiful ruby eyes.

"Yeah."  He replied and opened both eyes see her drain some of the dirty water out and run some more in.

"Good."  She smiled again.  "Now lean ya head back so I can rinse that shampoo out."  

Remy stared up at the ceiling wondering what happened to everyone else.  Nothing seemed to make sense to him.  He wanted to leave, but he wanted to stay.  Jean-Luc scared him, but he felt connected to him in a way.  He sighed feeling all the mixed emotions he received from everyone he met so far.  He was definitely confused.

"Alright ange stand up while Tante gets ya a towel."  

He obeyed and looked at the dirty water draining from the tub.  

"Dere we are."  She said as she wrapped a towel around him.  She took a second towel and began drying his hair some.  _I am definitely gonna cut this.  _She stopped and looked at Mercy reappearing in the bathroom.  "Where've ya been girl?"

"Bin looking fa some clean clothes he can wear."  Mercy smiled as she looked at Remy and his unruly auburn hair.  _He looks so cute._  "Hey cher.  I got ya something ya can wear fa now, instead of dose funky clothes."  She held up her husband's favorite (and her least favorite) "Long Live Disco" tee-shirt.  "Whatcha dink?"

Remy smiled and allowed her to put the shirt on him.  It was baggy, but he had no complaints.  Then, he put on a pair of boxers her cousin Etienne left there last week.  

"Where's Jean and Henri?"  Tante asked as she began combing and cutting his hair.  

Mercy let out a deep breath.  "They are going to pay Fagan a visit."

"How dey know Mr. Fagan?"  Remy asked getting nervous.  Fagan would definitely whip his ass this time.

"Jean-Luc knows his Pere."  Tante replied.  "And Henri went to school with him."

"Oh."  Remy sighed with relief.  

"Alright."  Tante smiled as she put down the brush.  "Don'tcha look handsome."  She lifted his chin to see him smile at her with dimples in his cheeks.  _The little heartbreaker._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bella wandered around the alley looking for her friend.  He said he would meet me here.  She looked again, but still found nothing.  She looked at the sandwich in her hand that she brought for him.  Where did he go?

"Mon Dieu, Bella."  Julien, her over protective sixteen year old brother fussed.  "Me and Pere has been looking all ova for ya.  What if you'd bin kidnapped by a thief?"

"Désolé Julien."  She hung her head as she dropped the sandwich. 

"Yeah well …."  He began feeling sorry that he fussed at her.  He hugged her.  "We just were worried, D'accord.  Ya shouldn't be roaming de streets alone."

"I know."  Bella took one last glance down the alley, hoping he was alright.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy sat at the table downing another bowl of gumbo when Jean-Luc and Henri returned.  He decided to remain quiet and watch the show.

"What happened?"  Tante demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

Jean-Luc glared at her.  "I rearranged his face."  He answered as he held his hand.

_Brilliant Jean. Just brilliant.  Men._  "Let me see."

Jean-Luc let her examine his hand.  _Damnit Woman._  He gritted his teeth as she purposely handled it as roughly as possibly.  "OH Shit."  He hollered out as she squeezed it.

"You'll live. It's just bruised."  She said she walked away.  She paused and turned on heel to fuss at him.  "And don't use that language in front of the child or I'll rearrange **your** face."

_Bitch._  Jean-Luc grabbed a pack of ice out of the freezer and sat down next to Remy.  "Hey petite.  Ya eatin again."

Remy nodded with a mouthful of gumbo.  

Jean-Luc smiled as he looked at him.  "Tante cleaned ya up real nice.  Ya feel betta."  

"yeah."  He replied and took another bite of gumbo.

"She cut off all ya hair too."  He said looking at the shorter locks.  

"Yeah."  He replied again.  He felt his hair again.  It was longer on top and shorter towards the back.  He missed his hair, but was glad it didn't itch anymore.

"Ya see petite."  Jean-Luc leaned closer to him.  "Ya gotta be careful around the femmes when dey got scissors.  Ya see Henri."  He watched Remy nodded.  "One day, Mercy is gonna make him bald."

Remy giggled and smiled at the comment, and even more so when Henri and Mercy joined them in the kitchen to eat.

When Henri spotted Remy, he gave Mercy one of those looks.  He knew she hated that shirt.  "Ya did dat on purpose didn't ya."

"Did what on purpose?"  She gave her one of her grins.  

"Ya know exactly what?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Remy yawned and tried to keep himself from falling asleep as everyone watched TV.  He kept as far away as possible from them.  He was still confused and weary about the people around him.  He mentally focused on each one.

Tante Matte.  _She is a nice woman.  She seemed to take care of all the LeBeau's like she was a Mom or something.  I wish I had a Mom, but she never wanted me._  He hung his head at the pain aching in his heart.

Henri LeBeau.  _He seems cool, but confused, even a little jealous of the attention I am receiving.  Maybe he doesn't like me.  However, he did give me my bear he found at Mr. Fagan's._  He watched as Henri smiled at him and pulled his wife closer to him.

Mercy LeBeau.  _She nice too, like Tante is.  She's very pretty and has really big titties.  And she gave me this tee-shirt.  It's comfy.  _He thought, then looked at Mercy and Henri hold hands as got up and went to bed, telling him good night as they left. 

Jean-Luc LeBeau.  _He's a nice man.  He took me to his home, gave me food to eat, and he hadn't tried to hurt me.  _Remy looked at his swollen hand.  _He punched Mr. Fagan for letting people hurt me._   

He felt his eyes get droopy and curled up on the couch.  It was a whole lot more comfortable than the alley way or Fagan's place.  He held his arms tighter against his chest as the air conditioner kicked on.  

"Ya cold petite?"  Jean-Luc asked the shivering boy curled up on the opposite side of the sofa.

Remy nodded and eyed him carefully as he grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and tucked him under it.  

"Dere ya go."  Jean-Luc smiled.  _He didn't flinch or jump this time._  "Bon nuit, Remy."

"Night."  He replied as he watched Jean-Luc return to the other end of the sofa to watch TV.  He couldn't fight the sleep that was taking over him anymore as his eyes closed.  

Jean-Luc looked over to the sleeping boy and smiled.  He turned off the TV and made himself comfortable on the sofa.  He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep, feeling he had done something right.


End file.
